


【卢平x你】巧克力味信息素

by KroneyTime



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KroneyTime/pseuds/KroneyTime
Summary: abo，beta卢平 x omega你，没有剧情没有营养没有车，无意义日常小甜饼
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Reader
Kudos: 1





	【卢平x你】巧克力味信息素

—  
发情期快到了，你提前和上司打了招呼请假在家窝着。刚好碰上莱姆斯的学校放圣诞假，今天是他最后一天上班，你做好了晚饭在沙发上抱着他的被子围成一团等他回家。  
你把家里暖气的温度调得很高，电视上播着你看过了无数次还是看不腻的电影，暖烘烘的，你的眼皮越来越沉。不知不觉，你在熟悉的背景音乐和他的味道中睡着了。

你是被一阵浓郁的巧克力香惊醒的。你迷迷糊糊坐起身，揉着眼睛，看见玄关多了莱姆斯的鞋子。掀开团在身上的被子，你顺着气味向厨房走去。

莱姆斯正站在灶台前盯着锅，你从身后搂住他，把脸埋在他的后背上，使劲嗅了嗅。巧克力味是从他身上传来的。  
“把你吵醒了？”他握住你绕到他身前的手，拇指摩擦你的指节，“我热一下饭，本来想着准备好之后再叫醒你。”  
他身上的味道和锅里食物的香气一并涌入你的鼻腔，暖暖的幸福感充斥着你的全身。你的大脑还晕乎乎的，并没有听清他都说了什么，只是靠在他身上闷闷地说：“莱姆斯，你偷偷出去吃巧克力了？”  
话没过脑子，说出口后自己反而愣了一下，反应过来之后你咯咯地笑起来。莱姆斯低沉的笑声从头顶上传过来，透过你们薄薄的几层衣服，你可以清楚地感受到他胸腔的振动。

今天不知是他还是你有些不对劲，他身上总是带着的一点巧克力香味变得格外浓烈，你贴到他身上之后就不愿放开了。  
而你的身体似乎也起了反应，下腹传来一阵燥热。  
你抽了抽鼻子，轻哼一声。  
“说真的，你今天身上怎么这么香？”闻起来倒是像信息素，你腹诽。

你感觉莱姆斯的动作僵了一下，他转过身，却把视线别开。你抬头看他的时候，他的颧骨上已经染上了一片红晕。  
“我和同事要了可以让beta暂时拥有alpha信息素的魔药。你发情期有快到了，我想着用这个能让你舒服一点......”

莱姆斯是beta，温和又体贴，比攻击性强还张牙舞爪的alpha好不知道多少。而他即使用了可以释放出信息素的魔药，气味也柔和得不露一点獠牙，甜香的巧克力味像有实体一样软软的包裹着你。你的心里涌上一股说不上来的感觉，一半是因为他这样为你着想的感动，另一半则是心疼。你知道尽管已经和他在一起那么久了，他心底的自卑仍然没有完全消失。

“莱姆斯，我跟你说过的，我不在意这些。”你抚摸他的脸颊，“你对我来说已经很完美了。”  
他皱眉，“但是生理上的事情还是......”  
你一根手指按上他的唇，堵住了他还没说出口的话。“不管怎么样，有你爱我就足够了——那些信息素的事情都不重要。”  
你停顿了一下，突然想到什么一样笑了。你往莱姆斯身上靠了靠。“不过......我好喜欢你的味道。巧克力味，真适合你。”

“谢谢你。”  
“谢谢你。”  
你们几乎是同时说出了这局话。莱姆斯认真地盯着你的眼睛，吻了一下你的指尖，一直没有挪开视线。

“如果你不想让我用魔药的话，我以后就不用了，我不希望这会给你带来困扰。”  
你摇头，“没关系的，我只是不想让你勉强自己做出改变。”  
“不管你是什么样子，我都会爱你。”  
他点了点头，又把你抱紧了一些。

你们就这样保持这个动作靠在一起站了一会儿。感觉自己要被融化在莱姆斯蓝色的眸子之中，你的呼吸变粗了一点，抓着他胸前布料的手无意识地收紧。厨房里的空气似乎都变得粘稠了，不知是不是你把温度调得过于高的缘故，你总想再伸手解开一颗胸前睡衣的扣子。  
又放任自己吸了一口他身上的巧克力味，忍住差点就要从嗓子滑出的满足呻吟，向后退了一步。再这样下去会出事的，莱姆斯才刚回来，他在外面忙了一天还没吃晚饭。  
你抹了一把脸，越过他看他身后的锅。“那个......菜热得怎么样了？”  
莱姆斯也回过神来，轻咳一声。“应该可以了，你去坐吧，我来盛。”

你拿了你们的餐具走到桌前坐下。莱姆斯把盛得满满的一碗饭放在你面前，上面淋了一勺锅里炖菜的肉汤。你的身体最近为了发情期开始储存能量，大脑总是在给你发送饥饿感的信号，还变得有些嗜睡。刚从锅里盛出来的食物显得比平时加倍诱人，你便暂时不再去理会身体因为莱姆斯的信息素而出现的反应，把注意力放到食物上。他在你对面坐下，不忘在自己吃东西的间隙给你夹菜。

吃完饭之后你把莱姆斯赶去洗澡，自己给锅和餐具施了个清洁自己的咒语，一边擦桌子一边发呆。厨房的空气里好像还飘着他信息素的味道，像醉酒一样，你感觉从你闻到那股味道之后就再也没有清醒过。

浴室里的水声不知不觉已经停下了。莱姆斯裹着浴袍从你旁边走过，他的身上因为刚洗完澡热乎乎的，水汽混着信息素扑向你，一下子让你的omega本能开始苏醒。你突然感觉有些腿软，伸手扶住桌子，他注意到，快步走回你身边圈住你，却也把更浓的信息素味道带到了你身边。有莱姆斯支撑着你，你便放任自己软在了他怀里。

“怎么了，没事吧？”他在你头顶上关切地问，声音有些沙哑。  
“是那个......信息素。我没想到会有这么大反应。”

莱姆斯的眼神在你看不见的地方暗了下去。他顺势凑到你后颈的腺体闻了闻，灼热的气息打在敏感的一小片皮肤上，你忍不住发出一声轻哼。  
“我好像也能闻到你的味道了。”他顿了一下，“甜甜的，很适合你。”

你有点脸红，拽了一下他的浴袍，“莱姆斯，我们去床上。”  
他应了一声，拂开你的额发落下一吻，“我们去床上。”

—


End file.
